1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to locking fuel tank caps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been many locking fuel tank caps devised with a variety of interactive mechanisms for locking and unlocking the cap on a fuel tank inlet. However, all such devices have involved the use of inordinately complex movements and mechanisms. Such conventional devices involve a considerable number of moving parts, thereby creating a great liklihood of malfunction. In addition, conventional locking gas caps typically employ metal parts in the engaging and disengaging movements which are actuated by a lock mechanism and by manipulation of the fuel tank cap itself. Such metal parts wear inordinately against the plastic components of locking fuel tank caps, and also become corroded and deteriorate in hostile environments. Deterioration is particularly noticeable in damp climates and in salt air.